We have, our Dragon Spirits!
by Anibelli
Summary: A fanfiction inspired by a fanfiction inspired by an anime. My version of Midsully's "Dragon spirit". Most of the plot belongs to them, but some belongs to me. Dragon Spirit Energies appeared 4000 years ago. Now, every living soul has a DSE, except one. Dragon's disappeared 4000 years ago. A very special pair of ancient souls (now in the form of a boy and his cat) can change that.
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS A FANFICTION OF A FANFICTION! ALL CREDIT OF PLOT GOES TO Midsully!**

 **I DON'T OWN HTTYD!  
BLAH BLAH BLAH ENJOY!**

" _Four thousand years ago, Dragons were everywhere. At first, they we're the enemies of our ancestors, and thousands were killed on each side. Until a young Viking boy named Hiccup Haddock trained the legendary Night Fury. He started a new life for the Vikings, allowing them to coexist peacefully with the Dragons. But, after Hiccup became chief, the Dragons vanished. Him and his wife were the last people to see a dragon, before they disappeared forever. The chief had a child, who was the first person to have their dragon spirit ignite. The child, along with countless others, were trained to control their dragon spirits. They passed the power on until everyone that was living had the Dragon Spirit Energy inside them. Sadly, there was one Dragon Spirit that no one ever was lucky enough to wield. The Night Fury, the first tamed Dragon, has never been wielded by a human soul."_

Astrid raised her eyes to the ceiling. Why they had to watch this boring video for the hundredth time, she had no idea. She glanced around the arena. No one except Fishlegs looked excited about watching this video again. She watched him mouth along with the words, muttering statistics about certain Dragon Energies. She rolled her eyes again and focused on Gobber, their Trainer. She watched him pry at a cylinder, trying to pop it open. She raised her eyebrow as someone, she assumed a man by his height, walked up to Gobber and gestured for the container. Gobber handed it over wordlessly and the mystery man twisted the top off. Gobber broke into a smile and ruffled the man's already messy hair.

"That's a good lad. Now, go grab the shields." Gobber said, picking with his hook at his metal tooth. The man nodded and walked back where he came from. Astrid watched him go, and caught Gobber's eye. He pointed back at the screen, and she sighed, turning to watch the repetitive video.

"Uh, Gobber?" A male voice called from the back room. Gobber cursed and hobbled towards the voice. He disappeared into the room. She heard a sigh.

"I'm not even surprised. C'mon, up ya get." She heard a crash and dared to peek through the open door to the supplies room. She saw the man dusting himself off, Gobber shaking his head, arms crossed and beard flinging wildly. The man faced the door, and Astrid blanched. She didn't recognize him, which made her very upset.

He was hot.

His dark brown hair was shaggy and messy, sticking up in places it shouldn't. He had a splash of freckles across his nose. His eyes were a forest green, matching his baggy pullover hoodie. His jeans were blue, and he had a dark watch on his wrist. His sneakers were worn down, but seemed to be expensive. And Astrid had no idea who he was.

Which bothered her, because she thought she knew everyone in the school. She thought she knew everyone in town.

Apparently she didn't.

He caught her eye, and blanched. His face turned red, and he turned away, looking back at Gobber.

"Well, Hiccup. Let's get started!" Gobber said, walking out into the ring and turning the video off. Hiccup followed him out, and avoided her eye.

Astrid did know him.

And how _stupid_ she felt for not recognizing him sooner.

The future mayor of the town, the smartest kid in school, the only person in the past four thousand years not to have a Dragon Spirit Energy.

She definitely knew who he was.

"Alrighty! Stand up, you lazy maggots! We're gonna be working on igniting our DSE and firing a basic shot today! Hiccup! Throw me a shield!" Hiccup grabbed one off the top of the pile and threw it like a frisbee at the Trainer. Gobber quickly fired up his Hotburple DSE. It was a light brown energy that originated from his feet and moved upwards towards his hands, like most DSE's did. He shot a quick "Lava Blast" (just a flaming chunk of lava rock) at the shield. It exploded into flaming pieces of wood and rock, and Hiccup hid behind another shield to avoid being burnt.

"Alright! Get into pairs, and get a shield from Hiccup! Since you all are beginners, I expect to hear you yelling out your DSE names for ignition and blast names when firing!" He yelled at the trainee's. Ruffnut Thorston automatically grabbed Astrid's arm. Astrid rolled with it as they stood in line to get their shields. She watched as Snotlout Jorgenson shoved Hiccup over, Tuffnut Thorston laughing as he tripped and sent the shields everywhere. Astrid pursed her lips but did nothing. Thuggory Meathead and Fishlegs Ingerman helped pick the shields up, patting Hiccup on the back before going off to practice. Heather Berserker and Camicazi Bog-Burglar both giggled when they received their shield, Camicazi at Hiccup, and Heather at a waving Thuggory. Astrid waved to Heather and ignored Camicazi's death glare when Hiccup blushed at Astrid, handing her a shield while avoiding eye contact. She walked off without another word, dragging Heather in tow. Astrid rolled her eyes, meeting Hiccup's as he swatted Ruffnut's hands away from his hair.

"Can I braid it?" She asked pleadingly as he blushed again.

"No, Ruff. You can't. C'mon." She pulled her friend away, waving slightly to Hiccup, who's eyes widened and he turned away quickly.

Astrid picked a spot and handed the shield to Ruff.

"What? Why do I have to throw it?"

"Because you're holding the shield." Astrid responded, crouching down. Ruff sighed, nodding reluctantly. "Ready when you are." Astrid said.

"Go!" Ruff yelled, tossing it into the air. Astrid fired up her blue DSE, yelling out: "Deadly Nadder! Magnesium Fire!" A blazing blast of fire was aimed perfectly at the shield, knocking it out of the air and leaving it clattering on the floor. Gobber turned his attention away from Hiccup to look over at Astrid.

"Well done Astrid." He called quickly, sending her a hook, before realizing it was the wrong hand. He corrected it by giving her a thumbs up with the opposite hand, grinning sheepishly. She nodded once and grabbed the shield.

"Your turn." Astrid told Ruffnut, gesturing for her to get ready. Ruffnut got into position, and lit up her DSE. It was a light green, very similar to her brother's, just a tad bit lighter. She yelled out, "Hideous Zippleback! Ammonium Nitrate Gas!" and a plume of green gas was shot at the shield. The results were a cloud of green gas that made Astrid very lightheaded.

"Ruffnut! You know that your brother has to spark the gas for something to happen, don't you?" Gobber yelled out, narrowing his eyes.

"Yes sir! I do know that! That's why I paired up with Astrid!" She yelled back. Astrid snorted at her friends logic. Gobber narrowed his eyes and turned away, shaking his head.

The rest of the training for the day went without a hitch. Everyone did well, and even if Hiccup's nose was bleeding by the end of it, everyone went home happy. Even Hiccup, who had finally looked Astrid in the eye without getting a disdainful look back.

Hiccup drove home, his motorcycle's engine revving underneath him. He hummed a tune only he could hear as he swerved in between cars, a stupid grin on his face. He parked in his driveway and made his way inside his home.

"Toothless!" He called, hanging up his keys. A thump was heard, and a rumpled black cat strolled out of the kitchen. Hiccup snorted at the cat's annoyed expression.

"What'd you do, fall of the counter?" He asked the cat, who glared back up at him. "What? Did you?" The cat meowed reluctantly, stretching out his front legs and crawling up his owner's side.

"You piece of trash. Stop ripping holes in my hoodie. It's my favorite and you know that. Stupid feline." He said as Toothless wrapped his way around his shoulder, dangling off it like a towel.

"Fine. Be that way. I'm going swimming." He told the cat, who immediately leapt off his shoulder. Hiccup burst into laughter as the cat glared at him violently. "Toothless, I've never seen you move so quickly. Oh gods. Alright." He wiped away a tear and stretched in sync with his cat. "I'm going to the Cove. Wanna come?" He asked the black feline. The cat shrugged awkwardly and followed his owner through the house and out the backdoor, barely missing being shut in it. They walked through the acres of woods that the Haddock family had owned for generations. Hiccup personally thought that was the only upside to being related to the Haddocks. The almost 'magical' woods. These were the same woods fated to have been where the original Night Fury was shot down. Hiccup knew better.

"Hey, do you remember these being here last time?" He asked his cat, kneeling and picking up a worn notebook and ancient looking pencil. The cat meowed confusedly, tilting his head at Hiccup. Hiccup flipped open the book, and saw a map of the woods. The charcoal from the pencil had drawn multiple x's across the pages, then scribbled something out angrily. Hiccup blinked, and suddenly, he was holding nothing. His eyes widened and he stood. Toothless meowed worriedly.

"Did… was I just… never mind." He shrugged off a chill and kept walking, shoving his hands deep into his pockets.

He reached a low hanging branch, which he pushed out of the way. He froze. The ground was destroyed, a big ditch forcibly dug into the earth by something big. Trees were broken and dirt was upturned. His hand slipped away, and the branch smacked him in the face. He yelled out, covering his eye, and looked back to the destruction. It was gone.

"What the…" Hiccup trailed off, looking around for any sign it was there before. There wasn't one.

"Are you seeing this?" He asked his cat. Toothless meowed, prancing ahead of his owner, down the slight slope and out of sight. Hiccup followed him cautiously, looking twice for anything else that was going to disappear. He reached the edge of the slope, and yelled out. A dark creature was lying on the ground, it's wings folded up in an unnatural way. Worn ropes tied around the beast, hindering it's breathing and movement. Hiccup's vision tunneled, and suddenly he was peering down at this mighty beast, standing at it's side as it's bright eyes flew open and it leapt at him and pinned him against a rock and roared in his face with spit flying everywhere and-

Hiccup gasped. He hadn't moved the slightest, except that he was now leaning against the tree next to him. Where the dark beast had been, Toothless sat, waiting expectantly for his owner to follow him to the Cove. He meowed again, his pupils widening as he watched Hiccup clutch his racing heart, leaning against the tree for support.

"What's happening to me?" He gasped, looking at his hands. They looked the same as ever.

Toothless meowed once more, butting his head against his stumbling owner's prosthetic foot. Hiccup peered down at his cat.

"I...I think… maybe we should go back. I don't know what's happening to me…" He trailed off watching the sun reflect off a dark circular object. He knelt down, and picked it up. It was hard and… scale shaped.

He blinked and suddenly, it was three feet in front of him. He stepped towards it, blinked again, and saw that it had moved again. He started to follow it, blinking cautiously as though not to lose it. Toothless had to jog to keep up, constantly meowing at his human, his whiskers twitching awkwardly. Hiccup stopped suddenly, as he had lost the scale. Toothless noticed they were at the Cove, and made his way down the rocky slope, prowling across the grass.

Hiccup spun in a circle, checking every inch of the ground for the scale. He found it on a rocky ledge, and crawled towards it. He looked at it, inspecting its shape and coloring when movement in the cove caught his eye.

The beast from before was dashing around the cove, trying to crawl it's way out, trying to take flight but always falling back to earth. Hiccup watched, entranced, as it sneezed, it's head shaking like Toothless's when he sneezed. Hiccup fished his pen and notebook that he kept with him at all times out, flipping to a page. He glanced down, and saw a sketch of the creature already sprawled out across the page. He blinked, and it was gone. He glanced down, mimicking the page he had seen not seconds before. The beast turned and looked up at him, it's eyes flashing green before Hiccup blinked and the beast was gone, replaced by Toothless trying to catch a fly. He darted around the cove in the same manner the creature did, just slower and more playfully. Hiccup stared down at the drawing that wouldn't disappear. He touched it, and the ink felt wet. Then again, the scale-like thing felt solid, too.

He sighed, crawling his way down to his cat.

"I guess I am going insane, aren't I Toothless?" He asked. The cat looked back up at him, eyes wide. Hiccup frowned worriedly. He reached out to touch his cat's head.

"Toothless?" He asked as he came into contact with his fur. An image flashed before his eyes. He was putting his hand out before the great beast. It stared at him with green eyes, full of curiosity and caution.

Hiccup pulled away, and Toothless's fur stood on end.

"You saw that too?' He asked his cat. Toothless hissed, clawing at the ground.

"Lemme… Let me try something." Hiccup said in his experimental voice. He thought of the great beast from earlier, and reached out to touch his cat.

"Toothless." He spoke as he reached the fur. A spark sounded, and he was thrown backwards. Everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

When Hiccup's eyes finally cleared, he was sitting in the middle of purple fire. He yelled out, hopping up and cursing loudly before he realized the fire wasn't hurting him. Then he realized it wasn't actually a camp fire. It was originating from him.

"Is this what I think it is?" He muttered, looking himself up and down. He didn't appear any different. He felt different, that's for sure. He felt his body hum with power, and his skin tickled with energy. He realized his DSE wasn't even ignited, and this was an after effect of it igniting previously. He must've ignited it the first time before he could see. That, he understood, was the rush of heat and energy he felt before he could will himself to open his eyes.

"That's messed up. I'm 17. Kids start showing signs of their DSE's igniting at age, like, ten. What kind of sick joke was this?" He brushed some charcoal off his shoulders before freezing. Where did the charcoal come from? He heard a whimper, and gulped, turning slowly to see the great beast in his visions trying to hide behind a rock half it's size. Hiccup's breathing stuttered, as it's timid head peeked out past the rock, took one look at him, and hid behind it again.

"What are you?" Hiccup asked, taking a step forwards. The creature recoiled, hissing in a terrifying manner. Hiccup froze.

"Are… Are you… A dragon?" He asked it. It froze, looking at him confusedly. It glanced down at it's feet and yelped, springing backwards as if trying to escape itself. It rolled onto it's back, clawing wildly at it's tail before Hiccup intervened.

"Stop!" He yelled, afraid it would hurt itself. It froze and sat guiltily, avoiding his eyes and staring at it's tail. A wing fell into his vision, and it's pupils dilated even further as he stared, trying not to breath.

"That's your wing. It's all a part of you. You can't claw it off." He tried to explain. The Dragon's eyes shifted to Hiccup, and twisted it's mouth. It warbled, and shook its head.

"What? Are you trying to say something?" He asked, amazed.

It made a warble again, this one sounding more… Cat like. Hiccup froze. He stared up at the beast with newfound confusion.

"What?"

The Dragon made a meowing sound again, and Hiccup stumbled back.

"T-T-Toothless?" He asked, horrified. The Dragon nodded, and Hiccup fell onto his rear, scrambling back. He pressed his palms to his temples.

"Oh no oh no oh no oh no. What did I do? What have I done?" He muttered, his skin starting to feel feverish. He took a deep breath, and fell back into hysteria.

"What are my parents going to say and what if the kid at school find him and what if the police find him what would they do to him he'd be put on display or they'd run tests on him forever what am I going to do?" He finished with a heavy breath. He closed his eyes, and they snapped open when he heard a buildup of energy emitting from him. His eyes widened at the high-pitched whine that slowly got louder and moved up in notes. He winced as it went into a range human ear's couldn't pick up, and suddenly a column of swirling purple light shot up from the ground around him. It columned to the sky, like a beam of light only seen in movies, and Hiccup started to float off the ground. He was two feet in the air when the column disappeared, dropping him to the ground. He yelled out as he crashed on the grass, rolled onto his back. He gasped for air, and hopped up excitedly.

"I have a Dragon Spirit!' He cheered. He turned to Toothless the Dragon, who's eyes widened and he covered his face. Hiccup frowned.

"What? What is it?" He asked. He glanced down into the water, and yelped. His eyes were glowing a pure white. With no pupil or iris visible. Just white. And it was bright.

"Whoa! Is that a side effect of my Dragon Spirit igniting? Does this happen to everyone?" Hiccup asked. Toothless shook his head, still averting his eyes.

"Was this happening before? Were my eyes… glowing before?" He asked the shy dragon. Toothless nodded comically.

"Is that why you didn't want to get near me? You didn't recognize me, or you thought something was wrong?" He asked. The Dragon nodded again. Hiccup sighed.

"I'm sorry. C'mere." He gestured for his pre-cat to come to him. The Dragon lumbered forward, and Hiccup froze. He thought about the vision he had when he touched cat-Toothless' fur for the first time in here. He put his hand out, and Toothless froze, staring at it.

"C'mon. Bud, just try something, would ya?" He asked. Toothless backed up quickly, shaking his head violently and clawing at his brain. Hiccup rushed forwards.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Toothless, calm down! Wh-What's wrong bud? Speak to me here!" He said desperately. Toothless swung his tail around, knocking Hiccup over. He didn't look at the boy as he inspected his tail, looking for any sign of damage. There was none.

"Toothless, what's happening? Whoa!" He cried out as the tail was flicked around. "Whoa, bud. What is it? He grabbed the Dragon's tail fins, trying to pin it down. It swung back, knocking him off and sending him tumbling across the ground. Hiccup stood, and visions came rushing to him. He saw himself on who he now knew as Toothless's back, flying around a small island. He saw two men, who looked just like Gobber and his Father, just in more ancient appearing clothes, talking as they walked. He saw a girl, who looked exactly like a younger Astrid, also in ancient clothes, carrying an axe and jutting the end in his stomach.

He watched as his classmates walked away from an explosion, all in ancient Viking garb. He saw himself sharpening a sword on a metal wheel, and he saw his hands stitching up what appeared to be a leather tail fin for Toothless. He saw himself being thrown into an ancient version of the town hall, his Father yelling at him, about how he was a traitor to their kind. He watched ships sail off the horizon, and then the girl, Astrid, was back, talking to him grimly. He heard her say his name, along with the word "stupid" in the same sentence. He saw himself guide Snotlout's hand onto the snout of an orange Dragon, who watched him cautiously. He watched Toothless roll around in the grass, and he saw him throwing a yellow and black striped eel at a two headed dragon. He saw him flying on Toothless towards a mountain sized dragon, blasting it down with one mighty shot.

Hiccup covered his eyes as more and more visions came. Each as random as the next.

He glanced up to see Toothless writhing on the ground, obviously having the same type of experience Hiccup was. Hiccup willed the visions away and crawled towards his Dragon.

"You have to… you have to ignore them, Toothless." He muttered, blocking out any other sound or movement. He focused on the Dragon. "You've gotta fight it, Bud. Fight it. You have to." Hiccup placed his hand on Toothless's muzzle, and another spark connected their bodies. Hiccup was thrown backwards once more.

This time, Hiccup didn't wake up in a flaming campfire. He woke up to Toothless growling down on his face, his eyes murderous. Hiccup froze, and winced away, expecting to die for his mistake, though he didn't know what the mistake was. Toothless opened his mouth, and roared so loudly that Hiccup's ears popped.

Hiccup sat up, gasping for air. He glanced around to see his Dragon was gone, and replaced by a sleeping cat. Hiccup gasped and scrambled forwards, sliding on his knees when he reached the feline. Toothless the cat was sleeping soundly. He rolled over, and the worn notebook from earlier was underneath him. Hiccup stared, blinking it away. It didn't disappear. Hiccup picked up the notebook and flipped through it. Inside were sketches of Dragons, machines, weapons, and a map. A very large map. It was of a place he had never seen. He had taken every history class he could in the past years, and he didn't even recognize this place. He flipped the page, and gasped. A carefully drawn picture of the girl in his visions was there. Every detail was there, and they were perfect. All down to the metal ring on her ring finger. Hiccup sucked in a breath.

"She married… me? Him? Whoever that was… Whoever's life I keep reliving. They got married." He muttered as Toothless the cat rolled over and blinked open his eyes. He meowed, and froze.

"Hey, Bud. You're a cat again." He told him. Toothless sighed and fell back asleep. Hiccup rubbed behind his ear as he flipped through the pages. He saw a sketch of a woman and a man, both of them looking strikingly similar to his parents. They were dancing, and large smiles reflected across both their faces. He turned the page, and he saw a more oddly dressed version of Gobber Belch, his Trainer and boss. Gobber held a sword against the metal wheel, and his mouth was open, like he was telling the artist something. Hiccup realized he must've been teaching him forgery.

"This is… incredible. It's almost my life, except an ancient version. Also, Astrid doesn't talk to me, so that's wrong. But almost everything else…" He trailed off, skimming through the pages. He saw a sketch of four people, ancient versions of Snotlout, his cousin, Fishlegs, his friend, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, his idiotic tormentors. He shook his head in wonder, flipping to the next page. Someone else had clearly drawn this, because Hiccup couldn't imagine himself getting his likeness so right. It was a drawing of an older version of himself and the girl...kissing. Hiccup couldn't stop staring at the man. He looked exactly like Hiccup, just a few years older and wearing some odd leather outfit. Even his left lower leg was missing, and the prosthetic was expertly crafted. Hiccup turned his attention to the girl. She looked happy, and so did older Hiccup. Hiccup realized they must've been together for a while to look that happy. A name was signed in the corner.

"V. Haddock." Hiccup read, freezing. V. Haddock? As in Valka Haddock? His mother drew that? How? She wasn't alive then, was she? That… That can't be possible. No, it wasn't possible. Maybe another V. Haddock. He remembered he had a great-great-great-great Grandmother named Valhallarama Haddock, maybe she drew that… But was she alive then? He doubted it. He flipped to the back of the book, where a picture of Hiccup holding a flaming sword and Toothless the Dragon growling angrily behind him was set neatly. The words underneath filled him with dread.

You are my best friend. I will miss you forever. Thank you for everything, Toothless. I love you.

Hiccup gulped and looked at the inside of the back cover. His throat caught.

"Toothless. Something's wrong. My-my name's in this. My name. And yours. Something is terribly wrong." He said, stuttering over his words as he gripped the notebook tightly. The name read Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. He peered closer, and gasped.

"No way." He said, staring at the III. It was one number away from his IV.

"This… this was my ancestor's. My namesakes… Oh my gods." Hiccup gripped the notebook tighter.

"This was the first Dragon trainer's notebook. Toothless. This was the notebook of the original Night Fury's owner. So that means…" Hiccup flipped to a page with a sketch of the dragon from 4,000 years ago and compared it to his sketch of Toothless the Dragon. They were almost exactly the same. He stared.

"Toothless, you can turn into a Night Fury…" He read the statistics scribbled under the ancient sketch.

Fire Type: Acetylene and Oxygen Shaped Plasma Charges

Abilities: Echolocation; can split spines for better maneuverability; Blends in with the Night Sky

Habitat: Unknown

Trainable: Yes

Features: Nubs and Tendrils Protruding from Head, Secondary Wings, Tail Fins, Retractable Teeth

Color: Jet Black with Lighter Spots

Size: Medium: 26 feet (7.9 meters) long

Attack: 15

Speed: 20

Armor: 18

Firepower 14

Shot Limit: Unknown

Venom: 0

Jaw Strength: 6

Stealth: 18

"Plasma blast…" Hiccup murmured, lighting his hand up with Dragon Spirit Energy. "This must be what he's talking about." He said. He didn't notice Toothless start to stir in his sleep, rolling around and hissing quietly. "That means I have… I have a Night Fury spirit…?" He asked. His hand shook and the Plasma went out. He buried his head in his hands. "This is all too much. I… I need to… tell…" He dozed off, but a roar shocked him out of it. His head snapped up, his eyes widening quickly. Toothless was writhing on the ground, morphing into a Dragon again. Hiccup watched, horrified, as his fur smoothed out into scales, his pupils shrank into slits, and his back sprouted wings. His tail split on the ends into two tail fins, and his ears doubled into two flaps on each side. His back grew small ridges, and he grew triple his previous size. Once fully transformed, Toothless stopped writhing, but lay on the ground, breathing heavily. Hiccup scrambled towards him.

"You okay, Bud?" He asked. Toothless warbled a small bit, his mouth empty and void of teeth. Hiccup stared.

"Toothless?" He mused, prying his mouth open farther. Toothless looked at him, annoyed. "I could've sworn you had-." Thirty sharp pearly whites shot from inside his gum and almost bit Hiccup's hand off. He yelped and scrambled backwards, seeing the blood pour from his hand. He sighed, washing it off in the pond next to him. "Teeth." He finished, annoyed. Toothless warbled from behind him, prancing around and ruffling his wings and tail fins. Hiccup watched as he tended to his wound, as Toothless jumped around the Cove.

"Well, I can't bring you home now, considering you change back into a dragon every time I change you back. And I still can't believe you're a dragon. That's messed up in every way. I thought dragon's we're supposed to be extinct… Unless they were all changed into common house pets, I don't think they're supposed to exist anymore. So, I'm gonna keep you here, unless I can find a way to change you into a cat for a longer period of time… Oh no." Hiccup's phone started to buzz, and he looked who it was. He groaned.

"Toothless, if you make so much as a sound, I'll never give you catnip again." He hissed. Toothless froze and laid down quietly. Hiccup answered his phone.

"Hey dad." He sighed.

"Hiccup! C'mon, where are ya? I'm making your favorite! Quickly, before your mother gets home!" His dad called through the phone, a sizzling sound in the background. Hiccup's mouth watered.

"Okay okay! I'll be home soon, I just need to finish up here." He said.

"Hurry son! These yak patties will be cold by the time you get here!" His dad chuckled, hanging up. Hiccup sighed.

"C'mere. I need to change you back quickly. But first…" Hiccup ignited his Energy again, and Toothless's eyes narrowed.

"Don't worry Bud." His voice was layered with different pitches, making an almost demonic sound. "I won't hurt you." He promised. Toothless huffed and hobbled forwards, closing his eyes. Hiccup thought about his cat and touched Toothless's nose. A spark sounded, but Hiccup stayed where he was. He watched as his Dragon slowly transformed into a cat, this time painlessly and quietly. The cat meowed, and Hiccup turned off his Energy.

"Alright. We have to go quick. I'm not sure how long this will last." Hiccup scooped up his cat and left the cove.

~oOo~

"Hiccup! You're back so soon!" His dad called from the grill on the back porch. Hiccup gave him an awkward grin, setting his cat back down and letting him prance around.

"Yep. I'm back. That's me, Hiccup Get-Back-Quickly Haddock." He said, rubbing his neck. His father chuckled, flipping a burger and humming a tune. Hiccup shoved both notebooks deeper in his hoodie pocket and knelt down to Toothless the cat. "If you feel like you're about to change, go back to the cove and wait for me to come change you back into a cat." He whispered quietly. Toothless meowed and put a paw on Hiccup's nose. Hiccup nodded once and stood, going to help get ready for dinner.

~oOo~

The next day, Hiccup was surrounded by people talking about a column of light shooting into the sky.

"Where'd they see it?"

"Do they know who did it?'  
"What was it?"

"Hiccup!" A voice called from behind him. Hiccup turned and grinned. Thuggory was jogging up to him, his jersey bright with the Berk Academy colors.

"Hey Thug. What's up?" He asked. Thuggory was a football player for the Berk Vikings. He fit the image well. Strong, tough, beefy, tall, chiseled face and muscles. But he was nice enough to be Hiccup's friend even after he was outcast by society.

"Did you hear about the column of light?" Thug asked excitedly. Hiccup sighed.

"How could I not? It's the talk of the day. No one will shut up about it." He rolled his eyes. Thuggory had a Monstrous Nightmare Energy, and a rare type at that. Most Nightmare Energies had orange, red, yellow, blue, pink or green in them. Thug's energy was completely silver and gray, which was very rare.

"But it happened near your house!" He said, his eyes lighting up. Hiccup clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Shut. Up. Thug. If anyone knew that, I'd never get any breathing room. Don't mention it again." He removed his hand, and Thug rolled his eyes.

"Did you see what it was?" He asked quietly. Hiccup shook his head.

"I didn't know about it until I walked into school today. Anyways, how's your family. It's been a while." Hiccup asked as they started walking down the hall.

"Good. Dad's insane, Mom's trying not to get too involved in my love life, Killer's still sick… I dunno, pretty normal."  
"Love life, huh?" Hiccup asked slyly. Thuggory blushed, shoving Hiccup slightly.

"Shut up."

"Heather, huh?"

"What did I just say?" Thug asked exasperatedly.

"Dude, you gotta let me have some fun." Hiccup chuckled. "Killer's sick? How?"

"Ate something weird. I'm bringing him to the vet tomorrow." Thug said, thinking about his gray Tegu Lizard.

"I'm not even surprised. He's always eating something." Hiccup grinned.

"How's Toothless?" Thug asked. Hiccup's walking stuttered for a second.

"Uh, he's fine. Annoying as ever, but fine." He laughed nervously.

"You're hiding something." Thug sang.

"I hate you."  
"Hate you too. This is my stop. See you when you're ready to tell me what you're hiding!" Thug called. Hiccup waved to his friend and was immediately shoved to the ground. He turned over and groaned.

"What do you want, Snotlout?" Hiccup sighed, leaning back on his palms and glaring at his cousin. Snotlout cackled with laughter.

"I heard that the beam of light came from inside your woods. Wanna tell me what it was?" He grinned rudely. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"Uh, gee, I don't know? Maybe it was a rogue dragon trampling around my woods. Not like I'd know, I don't spend all my time in there." Hiccup snapped, trying to stand up. Snotlout's friend from the Football team, Dogsbreath, shoved him down again. Hiccup sighed.

"I've got all day. I only have to take three classes this year. You, on the other hand, Snotlout, have to get to class in about three minutes. So pick up the pace." Hiccup said, tapping his fingers on his leg. Snotlout shared a glance with his Football friends.

"Fine. Let's make this quick." Snotlout cracked his knuckles but someone from behind him grabbed his hair and tugged it backwards. He yelled out, and Hiccup sprang to his feet. A mean, grinning face greeted him.

"Hello, brother!" Dagur said with a smile. "Are these morons bothering you again?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Dagur!" Hiccup exclaimed, glancing between Snotlout yelling out in pain and Dagur's unsettling smile. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd stop by and visit my favorite siblings! College is boring! I never get to see the nerds, they're always off being nerdy. I wanna beat up some people, do ya feel me?" Dagur cackled with evil laughter.

"Get off me!" Snotlout yelled. Dagur turned his attention to Snotlout.

"Oohoohoo. What do we have here? A bully? Ya know, I respect that. I like people that beat up others. But you, you do it on people that can't defend themselves. You do it on the weak. I don't like that. Don't you like a challenge, whatever your name is?" He asked Snotlout, his eyes wild.

"Sure! Whatever you say! Hiccup! Get this maniac off me!" He pleaded.

"Dagur, please. Let Snotlout go." Hiccup asked sternly, his hands forming fists. Dagur saw and cackled again.

"Do you think you can get me off him? Brother! You are living a dream, aren't you? I bet you think you have everything, don't you! You think you have superpowers? You probably even think you have the girl, don't you?" He cackled loudly as Snotlout swung at him. He missed, but Dagur's eyes flared.

"Oh, I see how it is… Very well. Let's fight!" Dagur shoved Snotlout forwards, laughing as he stumbled and fell flat on his face. Dagur fired up his Spirit, and Hiccup cursed. He had forgotten Dagur was the only alive wielder of a Skrill Energy. Snotlout scrambled backwards as Dagur charged up his attack. Hiccup took a deep breath and leapt between them. Dagur froze as Snotlout stared up at him in wonder.

"Hiccup Hiccup Hiccup… You really want to fight me?" Dagur asked, hiding a grin.

"No. I don't. I don't want to fight you Dagur, but I also won't let you hurt my cousin." He said. Dagur's eyebrow lifted.

"This piece of trash is your cousin? Hmm, I don't see the resemblance. At any rate, I can take both of you out if I needed to. And you're giving me a reason." He said, firing up a "Lightning Blast". He shot it towards Hiccup at literal lightning speeds, but Hiccup raised his arm and the energy died as it hit him. Dagur looked shocked, but only for a moment. He cackled that maniac laughter.

"I knew you had it in you!" He said, his eyes wild. "You blocked a DSE Blast! I'll see you tonight, Hiccup! At your Dragon Spirit Energy Class! You better be ready to impress!" He called, backing away and leaving the school. Hiccup breathed a sigh of relief, turning to his cousin. Snotlout had a look of wonder mixed with horror on his face.

"You… You just blocked his shot… You saved me? Why?"

"You're family, Snotlout. And, let's not make a habit of it, alright?" Hiccup pulled his cousin to his feet and Snotlout brushed himself off.

"So… you have a Dragon Spirit?" Snotlout asked hopefully. Hiccup sighed and nodded.

"It ignited last night."

Snotlout froze. "That column… that was you?"

"Yeah…"

"And… do you know what kind of dragon it is?"

"Um… yeah."

"Do you wanna… tell me?" Snotlout asked, raising his eyebrows expectantly.

Hiccup took a deep breath, scuffing his shoe on the ground. "You'll learn at Training tonight. And Snot?" Hiccup looked back up at his cousin. "If you tell a living soul that my DSE ignited, I'll hunt you down. You're not gonna mention this little experience to anyone. And if you are, just say you beat Dagur into the ground and he left. No one will believe you, but they won't ask for the full story anyways. They know you wouldn't tell them." Hiccup told him. "Don't mention it to anyone unless they ask. Okay?"

He looked down guiltily, and said, " Okay. Uh, thanks, Hiccup. I owe you."

"Hel yeah you do." Hiccup offered him a smile. "See you later, Snot." Snotlout waved and gathered his things, hurrying off to class. Hiccup grabbed his stuff and went to his next class.

~oOo~

Hiccup ran into the Arena and pulled Gobber aside instantly.

"Two things!" He said quickly. "One, we have a huge problem. Dag-."

"Oh, Hiccup. Can't this wait till later?" Gobber asked, pushing a large cart full of targets away.

"Um, no! This can't! We're gonna have a visitor, and you're not gonna like him!" Hiccup cried as the students filed into the Arena. Snotlout spotted him and rushed forwards.

"Hiccup! Did you tell him yet?"  
"No! He won't let me!" Hiccup pulled at his hair in frustration. "Dagur's gonna kill all of us! We have to cancel class!" He sucked in a breath as Gobber frowned over at him.

"Cancel class? Are you crazy? We all just got here! Snotlout, sit down!"  
"Gobber, no, you don't understand!" Snotlout intervened.

"If it's something you're worried about, see me after class!" He said, exasperated, waving his hook towards them. Hiccup growled, his teeth clenching.

"Hiccup? You alright? That sounded… un-human…" Snotlout said nervously.

"I'm gonna kill him. Oh, wait. I won't be able to. We'll already be dead! Gobber! This is way more important that this stupid class! Lives are at risk! All of our lives are at risk!"

"Why don't you just say it?" Snotlout asked.

"He won't listen. We need his full attention or else he'll move on and won't care." Hiccup said as Gobber started talking about shot limits.

"Snotlout, sit down or you're out for the day!" Gobber ordered.

"Dagur is coming here!" The cousins yelled in sync. Everyone froze.

"What. Did. You. Just. Say?" Gobber asked, his lip twitching.

"Hello, children!" A mocking voice sounded from above them. Some students screamed and ran away from the terrifying man. Dagur grinned down from above the arena, hanging on the chain roof.

"Dagur!" A girl screamed, standing up. With a chill, Hiccup realized it was his younger sister, Heather. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm just gonna teach the little kiddies down there a lesson! My brother, Hiccup," He gestured mockingly to the lean boy, who clenched his fists. "Is more special that all you might think." He grinned as Hiccup's jaw tightened.

"Dagur, don't." He said.

"Wh- What? You didn't tell them yet? How scandalous! Hiccup, my dear brother, they are your classmates. They deserve to know!" He cried out, placing a hand over his heart.

"What is he talking about?" Heather demanded. Hiccup twisted his mouth.

"Not gonna tell them? Hmm, I guess I'll do it for you. Hiccup, my favorite brother, deflected my Lightning Blast today." He said, smirking at the confused faces.

"That's impossible!" Someone yelled.

"No, no, not impossible. Just very rare. Hiccup, I do believe that you truly know the origin of last night's 'Column of Light', do you not?"

"I- I do." He managed to say, as gasps of air were taken around the circular arena. Dagur tsked three times.

"And do you care to explain what it was?" Dagur asked, amused.

"Not really." Hiccup muttered. Dagur cackled with laughter.

"Hiccup here, I believe you ignited your Dragon Spirit Energy last night. Am I wrong?" People stared as the two men stared each other down.

"I can't say that you are." Hiccup said through gritted teeth.

"And, prey tell my dearest Hiccup, what is your Dragon Spirit?"

"I don't have to answer you." Hiccup decided.

"Oh, I think you do. For every minute I sit here without an answer, I will randomly pick one of your students. They will be fun playthings for my friends." Dagur raised his hand, and ten beefy warriors appeared behind him. Hiccup clenched his jaw but said nothing.

"Oh, Hiccup! Are you gonna make us all wait? I bet your classmates are dying to know what type of Dragon Spirit you possess." He grinned evilly as his men cracked their knuckles and pounded their fists. "Hmm. I think it's been a minute. I choose…" He scanned the room and pointed to Thuggory. Hiccup's heart sank as three men came down the ramp and into the Arena, grabbing Thug's arms and trying to drag him away. He fought back mercilessly.

"Dagur! Stop this! W-Why would you do this?" Heather asked, horrified as two more men came down to subdue Hiccup's only human friend.

"Why would I do this? Well, for one, I don't like the way he looks at you. He's too… Meatheaded." He laughed at his own joke. No one else joined in. "And second, I said I'd pick randomly. I doubt it's someone Hiccup cares about." His eye glinted as he watched the five men pin Thuggory down, and raise their fists. Thuggory growled back, not ready to give in.

"Stop." Hiccup said, clenching his eyes shut. His breathing became angry as he watched the men let Thug go, stomping back up the ramp and behind Dagur. Dagur looked slightly disappointed.

"Hmm, you can't see one random stranger get destroyed? Boy, you're weaker than I thought. Maybe I should've let that Meat-cake next to you pound your lights out. Then you might have a little gut for blood and bone." Dagur grinned.

"You want to see my Spirit so bad? Come down here and make me show it." He seethed. Dagur considered this.

"Well, I guess. I'm guessing it's something that will take only seconds to destroy, so why not? I do have all day." He cackled as his men spread out around the Arena, jeering down at the students. Hiccup looked back up at Dagur, who was picking at his nails.

"Okay, Gobber, bring the students up to the outer ring." Gobber nodded, and started filing the students out. Snotlout, Ruff, Tuff, Fishlegs and Astrid were the last ones in the ring when the doof closed. They backed away, looking around for the culprit. Gobber banged on the metal bars, trying to break through. Dagur laughed insanely from above them.  
"I thought I'd give you a little back up. I thought you'd need it." He hopped down through the chain roof, landing in a crouch and grinning at the group. The all backed away nervously.

"Hmm, she's pretty. I might keep her." Dagur said, looking at Astrid hungrily. Astrid snarled back.

"Hey! I'm not for sale!" Ruffnut yelled out. Dagur rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. Let's get this over with. I'm starting to get hungry." He rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck.

"Snotlout. Get everyone behind me." Hiccup ordered. Snotlout ushered the group behind Hiccup.

"Now what?" Snotlout asked.

"If I go down, you take my place. Rip him to pieces." Hiccup told him. He stood proudly.

"I will. But, you won't go down, right?" He asked worriedly. Hiccup didn't answer. He waited for Dagur to ignite his Energy, before igniting his own.

The swirling purple energy columned around Hiccup and to the sky. The crowd of students gasped as Hiccup floated off the ground again, his eyes turning white and the thinner parts of his skin glowing with purple energy from underneath. Energy pulsated from the column, sending gusts of wind out, blowing everyone's hair back. The Arena seemed to darken, and soon Dagur and Hiccup were the only sources of light. Dagur's energy flickered nervously, and he glanced around.

"Well, Hiccup. You're more powerful than I thought. I'll be honest, I don't know what type of DSE that is. A Flightmare, maybe? Oooh, a Snafflefang? That would make sense."

"I'm not the wielder of a Snafflefang or a Flightmare." Hiccup's voice was back in that demonic form, with the different pitches layered over one another. Dagur flinched.

"Cool. I like the creepiness factor. The darkness, the wind, the glowing eyes, the voice. It's all pulling together. But, if you aren't either of those dragons…" He looked at the boy suspiciously. "What are you, Haddock?"

"I don't need to tell you anything!" Hiccup sent a strong gust of wind towards him with his hands. Dagur flew backwards, hitting a wall. The crowd "Oohed".

"Ow." He frowned standing back up and facing his opponent. "Is that the best you can do?"  
"No." Hiccup inhaled deeply, and faced Dagur. Within milliseconds, he was behind him, and Dagur was lying face flat on the ground. Hiccup held his palms parallel from each other, and a Plasma Blast charged up between them. Once Dagur was standing, he sent it flying towards him. The blast exploded on impact, shaking the ground and leaving Dagur charred and bleeding. He groaned, pulling himself to his feet and brushing off some charcoal.

"Didn't expect to see that in you, Brother. See ya around." He ignited his Spirit and shot into the sky, purple and black wings of Energy sprouting behind him. His men copied him, all of them sprouting wings and following him as he flew through the sky. Hiccup shut off his Energy, and the sky became bright again. The wind died down, and his features returned to normal. The crowd didn't move until Hiccup shot Gobber a look. The teacher unfroze and yelled out "Class dismissed!" before shuffling into his backroom. Hiccup assumed he was going to drink his worries away. The five students in the ring stared at him as the crowd dissipated, still muttering about Hiccup's powerful DSE.

"Um, you guys wanna come over so I can explain everything to you?" He asked sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. They all nodded vigorously.

"I'll see you at my house." Hiccup turned and trudged up the ramp without another word.


	4. Chapter 4

Hiccup pulled up in his motorcycle and went to the garage. The group would be there soon. He wouldn't admit it, but he sort of lost control when fighting Dagur. He wanted to modify the Suppressor Cuff for a Night Fury. He turned on his radio and started to work. He didn't notice the ensemble of cars now parked in his driveway.

Astrid stepped out of her car and stared at the house. It was large, possibly the largest in the town. But it looked like no one was home. Snotlout pulled up behind her in his flashy orange sports car and sent her a wink. She rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the house.

"Everyone got my text, right?" Snotlout asked. They all nodded, pulling their passengers out of their cars. Stormfly twittered on Astrid's shoulder, and she scratched her neck.

Snotlout grabbed his keys and went to unlock the front door, his orange and red Bearded Dragon resting on the back of his neck. He let everyone inside, and Meatlug the Pig needed help getting up the steps.

"We should, uh, split up and try to find Hiccup." Fishlegs suggested, holding his leash tight.

"Good idea." Astrid told him. The Twins weren't paying attention, but they _were_ trying to take some expensive looking house decor. Snotlout smacked both their heads and put it back.

Barf and Belch, their twin snakes, hissed at Snotlout, who rolled his eyes and turned around.

"Toothless will show us where he is." Snotlout said, pointing to the rumpled cat sleeping on the counter. Snotlout went over and prodded him awake. Toothless shot into the air and landed, his eyes wide and pupils slits in his iris.

"Hey, kitty. Where's Hiccup?" Snotlout asked. Toothless hissed and looked around the group.

"Snotlout, that's a cat. He can't understand you. They aren't like pigs, who actually get what you're saying." Fishlegs reasoned. Toothless turned to him and glared, stretching and hopping off the counter. He took turns sniffing them, skipping right over Fishlegs like he offended him. He stared at Astrid for the longest time, blinking repeatedly. Nothing happened, and he scratched his ear, making an odd shrugging gesture and leading the group to a door. He leapt up, and pulled down the door handle, shoving the door open for everyone to see.

The room appeared to be a garage, and a huge one at that. It was a four car garage, with three spaces empty. In the back sat a tarp over a… something. Astrid couldn't tell what it was, but it wasn't big enough to be a car. The back was was covered in tools, ranging from a pocket screwdriver to a leaf blower, weed wacker, chainsaw and a Dragon Spirit Subduer, a popular gun made by the Haddock Family Company. Rows of tool cabinets filled up the rest of the garage space, and blueprints, spare machine parts and a notebook sat on top of them.

Hiccup sat at one of the two work tables, fiddling with a odd looking bracelet. Music blasted from a radio in the corner, which Toothless walked over to and shut off. Hiccup didn't stir until Toothless walked across the table and knocked the machine out of his hands. Hiccup jumped as it went skidding across the floor and under the tarp. He sighed angrily at the cat.

"A-are you serious? I know you prefer the other fo-." He caught sight of the group and froze, looking back from the cat to the group. Toothless nudged an open notebook to him, looked at Astrid, and back to Hiccup. Hiccup grabbed the notebook, shut it and shoved it into his pocket. He stood, brushing some hair out of his eyes.

"Uh, hey. Sorry, I didn't see you there. I was just… working on something." He gestured to the tarp, where the machine had slid under.

"I figured. What was it?" Fishlegs asked.

"I was… modifying a Suppressor Cuff. I was gonna use it. I sorta… lost control during that fight." He scratched behind his ear, and his hoodie pulled up, leaving a strip of skin visible. Astrid pulled her gaze away before anyone saw.

"How'd you get hold of a Suppressor Cuff?" She asked.

"My dad."  
"How do you know how to modify one?" Fishlegs asked curiously.

"Um…" He trailed off.

"He made them." Snotlout said from behind the twins. Hiccup flushed a bright red as the group stared at him.

"You what?" Fishlegs said, eyes frozen on Hiccup's nervous face.

"No way." Astrid muttered as Hiccup scratched the back of his neck.

"Um, yeah. Anyways, you're all here. And… yeah."

"So, did you get my text?" Snotlout asked, changing the subject.. Hiccup shook his head.

"We all brought our pets." Astrid filled him in, right as Stormfly landed on her shoulder and tweeted. Hiccup froze and shared a glance with Toothless.

"Um, was there a special occasion that I missed?" He asked as he went back to the tarp and grabbed the Suppressor Cuff, locking it on his wrist.

"Well, no, but Snotlout thought it would be a good idea. Not sure why."

"I was thinking we could bring them to the Cove!" He told them, grinning. Hiccup flinched.

"Um maybe we won't do that-."

"Sure! That'd be fun!" Fishlegs said, grinning slightly. Astrid glanced at Hiccup, who looked pained as he grinned and agreed.

"Sure. Let's go to the cove. At least people won't be able to see us." He muttered at the end. Astrid frowned, but his grin was back as he led them through his house and out the back door, their pets with them. Hiccup froze right before the woods.

"What?" Astrid asked, looking past him. She saw nothing. "What is it?" She put her hand on his shoulder and gasped. Visions flooded her brain. She saw Hiccup, a tiny bit younger, and in weird clothes, putting his hand out to keep her arms down. She watched as a great beast behind him snorted angrily, and Hiccup introduced them.

"Astrid, this is Toothless." He said warily. "Toothless, Astrid." 'Toothless' roared angrily, and Astrid pulled her hand away, staring in horror at present day Hiccup.

"What was that." She demanded.

"You saw it too?" He asked, unsurprised.

"You saw that?" She asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah. Let's keep moving." He said, the group sharing wary glances. As the walked, Hiccup and Toothless both kept freezing for a second before continuing walking. They shrugged it off, like it had happened a million times.

"Are you gonna explain what that was?" Astrid asked quietly as the Twins argued over who's snake was better.

"Maybe later. It would be too confusing now." He told her. She frowned, but didn't ask again until they reached the Cove.

Astrid gasped. It was beautiful. A big ovular hole in the ground, about twenty feet down. Rocks covered in moss and grass lined the outer rims, some forming a way down and up. The ground was grassy, and Astrid saw some burnt areas which she found odd. A large lake took up most of the space, sitting in the middle of the Cove. A tall, wide rock sat in the middle of the grass, and a notebook sat on it, open to a page. Astrid couldn't tell, but she thought she saw a sketch of the winged beast from the vision. Hiccup led the way down, scooping the notebook off the rock and shutting it before she could get a better look. Everyone let their animals go free, seeing as there was no way of escape, and turned to Hiccup.

"Okay. So, we're here. Now, explain. We only have about two hours of sunlight left, so let's make this quick." Astrid said. He looked over at her, eyebrow raised.

"What am I explaining first?" He asked.

"What is your DSE?" Fishlegs asked excitedly.

"Um… It's a… Okay, you have to promise to believe me, alright? It's gonna sound crazy." He said, looking at them expectantly.

"Fine fine now tell us." Snotlout demanded, eyes wide.

"I have... a… um, Night Fury. Spirit." He said, sighing and covering his face with a hand. Everyone stared at him until Tuffnut broke the silence.

"Well, it makes sense." He said, nodding. Everyone stared at the blonde dreadlocked boy. He looked at them confused.

"What? It does! The purple Plasma, that's what the Night Fury is fabled to shoot. The darkness, he was supposed to be able to blend in with the night sky. The wind, he was supposed to have powerful wings. The speed thing, it was one of the fastest dragons. The aim, the _y never_ missed their target, and I mean _never_ missed. It's sorta funny, actually, 'cause one time I-"  
"Tuff!" The group yelled.

"Sorry, sorry. As I was saying, it was one of the most feared and powerful dragons ever. Which explains why Hiccup's DSE is so powerful." He told them. They all stared in shock.

"How'd you know all that?" Hiccup asked, amazed.

"Oh, it was in that notebook you left on the table. This one." He held up the notebook that was previously in Hiccup's pocket. Astrid studied it. It was very worn, and very old. It looked to be made of leather. Hiccup's eyes widened.

"Um, Tuff? Can I have that back please? Considering it's my property." He said, holding out his hand.

"Um, no. I haven't finished looking through it yet." He said, as if it was obvious. Hiccup closed his eyes for a second as if he was in pain.

"Tuffnut, I really don't want you looking through that." He warned, but Tuff was already flipping through the pages, reading and narrating everything to the group.

"Yeah, he has sketches of dragons in here. Every one. Like, here's the Monstrous Nightmare, and here's a Gronkle. And if I skip ahead, he has drawing of people in weird clothes. Like, here's Gobber in his weird clothes, and here's his parents dancing in their weird clothes and… Oohoohoo, what is this doing in here?" He grinned evilly at Hiccup, who groaned and swiped for the book.

"What is it?" Astrid asked.

"Nothing!" Hiccup said quickly. Tuffnut clucked his tongue.

"Um, no it isn't. It's a picture of you-."

"Stop!" Hiccup said.

"And Hiccup-."

"Tuffnut I'm warning you!"

"Having a little-."

"Say one more word and you won't like what's coming next." Hiccup warned.

"Make out session." Tuffnut finished evilly. Hiccup's face flushed, from anger or embarrassment, Astrid wasn't sure. Hiccup elbowed Tuff in the gut and took the notebook from his hands. He shoved it in his pocket and stared at the ground.

"Um, Hiccup? Did you draw that?" Fishlegs asked. Astrid didn't meet anyone's eyes.

"No. I didn't." He said finally.

"Who did?" Astrid asked quietly.

"I don't know." He said.

"How do you not know?" She said, looking at him finally. He looked pale now, very pale.

"It wasn't… originally my notebook. I haven't drawn any of those. They, all the sketches and 'Dragon Facts' they were all in there previously." He told them. He was about to say something else, but a roar from behind them all made them freeze. Hiccup groaned, breaking into a sprint.

"Oh no. Not now!" He raced past Astrid and to Toothless, who was… growing? It was sort of terrifying, watching the cat's body shift and change, his fur smoothing out and his body growing bigger each second. The group stared as the cat became something else.

"Toothless, can you… uh, stop it? Is that possible?" Hiccup asked desperately. Toothless roared, and Astrid froze. It was the same roar that the beast in the vision made. She backed up as Toothless stopped changing and Hiccup groaned.

The beast from the vision lay on the ground, grumbling and moaning uncomfortably. The group stared, horrified at what Toothless had just become.

"I'm sorry, guys. This shouldn't have happened." Hiccup's face was buried in his hands.

"That's a Dragon." Snotlout stated, his voice an octave higher than normal.

"Yes."

"That's your cat. As a Dragon."

"Yep. You're catching on." Hiccup mumbled.

"How?" Fishlegs asked.

"Um, it happened last night. I, well, I was walking in the woods, and I kept hallucinating, seeing things that weren't actually there. First, this notebook and an ancient looking pencil next to it." He pulled out the worn notebook. "Then, a huge ditch from something that had crashed. Next, I saw a Dragon, one that looked just like Toothless here, tied up with rope. Without moving, the, uh, vision brought me next to it, and then it woke up and almost ate me… A bunch of things happened. Then I found some scales that lead me here. I saw the Dragon again, which after it disappeared was in the same place Toothless was. I finally pet my cat, without realizing that when I said his name and pet him simultaneously that he would turn into a Night Fury. Then, my DSE ignited and here we are." Hiccup said, breathing in a huge breath, gesturing to the Cove.

"Wait, what?" Ruffnut asked. Hiccup sighed.

"I am not repeating that." He said with a finality they couldn't argue with. Toothless rolled over and stood up, shaking his head to wake himself up. He warbled something, and Hiccup nodded.

"Yeah, you're a Dragon again. Sorry, I don't know the side effects of changing you back while you're changing or else I would've done it."

"You have a Dragon. As a pet." Astrid stated.

"Well, sometimes he's a cat." Hiccup shrugged.

"A cat-dragon. This is ridiculous."  
"I've sorta come to terms with it. I mean, I can change him back, but he keeps changing into a Dragon again. It's sorta hard to keep up with." He paused for a second.

"I've been thinking." He started. Snotlout moaned.

"This isn't gonna go well for us."

"Why is it that none of your pets have changed into Dragons?" He asked, ignoring his cousin.

"Because if we ignite our DSE near them, we were told they'd die." Fishlegs piped up. Astrid nodded along with him. Hiccup raised an eyebrow.

"You're kidding, right? That's not true. Clearly that's not true. I did that last night, and Toothless turned into a Dragon." Hiccup said skeptically.

"Well, no one's ever had a Night Fury Spirit, maybe they're different?" Astrid asked.

"No, I doubt it. A Night Fury is still a dragon, and a Dragon Spirit. I don't see why it would be different." He said, shooting her idea down. She tried not to be disappointed that he shot her down so quickly. Then she felt mad that she felt that way. She didn't need to impress him, it's Hiccup. Even if he was hot and had the most rare and powerful DSE ever… and those abs…

She mentally punched herself and focused back to reality.

"Maybe… maybe someone figured out that if you ignite your DSE near your pet they turn into a Dragon?" FIshlegs asked questionably.

"That would make sense. Then that would be why they told you guys never to ignite your DSE near your pets. Then they'd have Dragon's roaming around everywhere. That would cause a bit of chaos." Hiccup said, nodding.

"So that means... " Fishlegs whistled and Meatlug came trotting over. She nuzzled her nose against his leg and he brought her away from the group, putting a considerable distance between them.

"Hiccup, if this kills my pig, I'll kill you." Fishlegs said sternly. Hiccup raised an eyebrow, but didn't question it.

Fishlegs fired up his DSE and looked at Hiccup for directions.

"Um, how do you normally touch her? Like, petting her in a certain spot, or hug her a certain way…" Hiccup trailed off as Fishlegs picked Meatlug up and hugged her tightly. He looked back at Hiccup.

"Say her name." Hiccup shrugged when Fishlegs raised his eyebrows in questioning.

"Meatl-." He started

"Wait!" Hiccup said, holding his hand out. Fishlegs froze.

"What?"

"Are we sure we want to do this? I mean, Toothless keeps changing into a Dragon, even after I change him back. You'll have to hide her from the world. From what I've seen, Toothless can only stay as a cat for about 24 hours. You'd have to build a completely separate house for her. All of your supplies for her would be useless." Hiccup warned the group. Fishlegs was quiet for a moment.

"Couldn't I keep changing her back?"

"Sure, but what happens when she changes inside your house? I mean, we know she'll be a Gronkle, but what size? How big will she be? Heck, she could be a Titan Wing! We don't know the side effects!" Hiccup told them.

"I'm still gonna do it. I could just keep her here, couldn't I?"

"I guess…" Hiccup said, defeated. Fishlegs nodded.

"Okay. Meatlug." He said. With a mighty blast, Fishlegs was thrown back and Meatlug exploded.

Hiccup was flattened to the ground. He scrambled up, watching the others clutch their heads and Meatlug slowly writhing on the ground. She grew large. She grew fat. She grew… pimples? She became scaley, with large bumps across her skin. Her tail was two bulbous lumps and her wings were small. She lay on the ground, her breathing labored as the group stared at the new Dragon. Toothless bound over, sniffing her curiously. He looked up at Hiccup and shrugged.

"So that's what a Gronkle looks like." Ruffnut said.

"Yeah." Hiccup said, slightly out of breath. Fishlegs sat up slowly, blinking and grabbing his hair.

"What happened? Where's my Meatlug?" He asked, looking around. He gasped.

"Wh-what? Is that-?"

"Meatlug." Hiccup said darkly. "She's a Gronkle, and we don't even know if she can change back."


End file.
